Dirty Talk
by bugidans97
Summary: No summary/this is remake from my minhyunbin fanfiction/pwp/porn witout plot/nielhwang/nielnyeon/nielhyun/wanna one/nuest/NC/gs/mature content!/yang nggak suka jangan baca ya :)


**Cast: NielHwang**

 **Rating: M**

 **GS**

 **Oneshoot**

 **NC 21**

 **PWP (Porn without plot)**

 **Yang masih bocah, maksa baca, bukan salah gue wkwk**

 **ooo**

"Ahhh!"

Minhyun mendesah dengan keras, saat merasakan tangan nakal itu memelintir niple pink nya. Tangan terampil itu terus menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitifnya. Dia -Kang Daniel, yang kini tangannya tengah aktif menyentuh setiap inchi titik sensitif Hwang Minhyun.

"Ngghhh Ni-Nieel a-aku udahhh nggak kuaathh" Minhyun berujar susah payah, saat Hyunbin menjilat, mengemut, dan mengigit kecil niple pink nya.

"Sabar kak, nggak perlu terburu-buru" Daniel berbisik seduktif ditelinga Minhyun, yang membuat wanita dengan kulit semulus porselen itu meremang.

Daniel menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi setengah menindih Minhyun. Yang membuat dia menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya dalam memanja'kan Minhyun. Dia terkekeh kecil saat mendengar rengekan tidak rela Minhyun, karena dia berhenti memanjakan Minhyun.

"Nieeeek kenapa berenti" Minhyun merengek dengan manja saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan kenikmatan akibat sentuhan tangan Daniel.

"Sabar sayang, nggak perlu teburu-buru" Daniel mengecup bibir Minhyun sekilas. Dia dengan perlahan melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemejanya yang masih terpasang dengan rapi, berbeda jauh dengan Minhyun yang sudah sepenuhnya naked.

Minhyun mendengus, dia beranjak dari tidurnya. Minhyun dengan sigap membantu Daniel melepaskan semua kain yang melekat di tubuh lelaki jangkung tersebut. Minhyun tidak berkedip menatap tubuh polos Daniel yang berada dihadapannya. Minhyun menurunkan pandangannya kearah bawah, saat melihat benda kebanggaan Daniel yang sudah 'berdiri dengan tegap'

Glup

Minhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, penis Daniel yang mengacung, membuatnya kembali terangsang. Hole nya terasa gatal, dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan.

Sedangkan Daniel, dia hanya bersmirk, saat melihat Minhyun memandang tubuhnya dengan tatapan penuh napsu. Dia kembali mendorong Minhyun keatas kasur, dia memposisikan Minhyun agar tidur terlentang diatas kasur _Queen size_ dikamarnya. Daniel menaiki kasur _Queen size_ nya, ia memposisikan diri menyamping setengah menindih Minhyun.

Perlahan, Daniel mulai mengikis jarak antara ia dan Minhyun, bibirnya menempel dengan bibir Minhyun. Daniel mulai melumat bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu dengan gemas. Dia melumat bibir bawah, dan atas Minhyun secara bergantian, yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Minhyun. Mereka saling melumat, dan berperang lidah, hingga terdengar suara kecipak disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tangan Daniel mulai merambat menuju niple Minhyun yang mulai menegang kembali. Dia memainkan jarinya di niple pink itu dengan gerakan sensual, yang membuat Minhyun kembali mendesah tak karuan.

"Nggghhh Ni-Nieell," Minhyun mendesah disela-sela ciuman panasnya dengan Daniel.

Daniel makin melebarkan senyumnya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari niple Minhyun, dia beralih pada area kewanitaan Minhyun yang sedari tadi minta dijamah.

"Ngghhhh, aahhhh!" Minhyun refleks melepaskan panggutan panas bibirnya dan Daniel, ia mendesah dengan keras saat merasakan klitorisnya ditekan oleh anak itu.

Daniel kembali bersmirk, dia perlahan mulai mengusap-usap klit Minhyun dengan teratur. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menelusup dibalik punggung Minhyun. Tangannya yang panjang, mempermudahkannya untuk menyentuh tonjolan kecil di puncak dada Minhyun. Dia mulai memilin niple Minhyun yang sedari tadi minta dimanja. Daniel dengan perlahan menurunkan jarinya yang sejak tadi bermain di area Klit Minhyun, ia tersenyum -atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai- saat jari panjangnya bertemu dengan lubang surgawi milik Minhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, Daniel memasukkan satu jari kedalam lubang Minhyun, ia menggerakkan jarinya maju-mundur secara perlahan.

"Nghhh fasterhhh Niel" Minhyun mendesah tak karuan, saat dua titik sensitif nya di manjakan oleh Daniel.

Daniel menuruti permintaan Minhyun, dia mulai mempercepat kocokannya pada lubang Minhyun. Dia semakin menaikan tempo kocokannya, saat merasakan Minhyun semakin hebat mendesah. Yang berarti wanita dipelukannya ini hampir sampai.

"Nghh Nieehh aku- aku mau...

"Keluarin aja" Daniel berbisik ditelinga Minhyun. Membuat Minhyun menggelinjang.

"Ngghh Aaahhhh Danieeeellhhhh"

Satu desahan panjang lolos dari bibir kucing Minhyun. Bersamaan dengan cairannya yang mengalir dengan deras, membasahi tangan dan Sprei. Minhyun menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Daniel, memejamkan mata, menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Napasnya terengah tak karuan setelah pelepasannya pertamanya barusan.

Minhyun tersentak, saat merasakan sesuatu kembali mencoba masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan sedikit menunduk, untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Daniel. Anak itu, tengah berusaha memasukkan jarinya untuk yang kedua kali kedalam lubang Minhyun. Minhyun bahkan tidak tau, sejak kapan kakinya sudah dibuka selebar ini oleh Daniel.

"Nggghhh Nielhh" Minhyun merengek manja, saat merasakan perlahan satu jari lagi milik Daniel masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Sabar sayang, aku lagi penetrasi, biar kamu nggak terlalu ngerasain sakit." Daniel berujar lembut. Dia mengecup bibir Minhyun sekilas, untuk menenangkan kesayangannya ini. Anak itu mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur secara teratur, terkadang dia membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan lubang sempit Minhyun. Agar Minhyun tidak terlalu merasa sakit saat dimasuki penisnya nanti, karena penisnya tidak bisa dikatakan kecil.

"Terusshh Nieellhhh, ahhh ngghh faster ahhhh" Minhyun mendesah tak karuan saat Daniel semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya dilubang Minhyun.

"Ahhh _fuck you_ Niel!" jerit Minhyun frustrasi, bagaimana tidak? saat dia hampir orgasme tapi Daniel malah menghentikan gerakan maju mundur pada lubangnya. Yang menyebabkan orgasmenya tertahan.

Daniel terkekeh, ia melumat bibir Minhyun agar anak itu tidak mengumpat lagi. "Ssssttt... Sabar sayang, habis ini kamu dapet yang lebih nikmat" Daniel mengerling.

"Cepatlah Niel" Minhyun berujar tak sabaran.

"Wow _calm down baby_ " yang ditanggapi dengan sinis oleh Minhyun.

Daniel melepaskan pelukannya pada Minhyun, dan juga mengeluarkan kedua jarinya dari lubang Minhyun, yang membuat Minhyun merengek (lagi) karena merasakan lubangnya yang kosong. Daniel sendiri hanya bisa tergelak, Minhyun yang sedang _horny_ memang yang terbaik.

Daniel melebarkan kaki Minhyun hingga benar-benar lebar, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya guna mempermudah kegiatannya. Daniel menatap lapar pada lubang Minhyun yang berkedut seolah memanggil minta dimasuki. Daniel memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Minhyun, dia memasukan penis besarnya dengan perlahan pada lubang Minhyun.

"Aaaahhh" Minhyun mendesah saat penis Dani sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubangnya. Lubangnya terasa sangat penuh karena penis besar Dani. Dia memejamkan metanya sebentar, lalu membukanya kembali, dia menatap Daniel yang sudah sangat bernapsu. Dia mengisyaratkan Daniel untuk bergerak, yang disambut dengan semangat anak itu.

"Nghhhh"

Desahan erotis mulai terdengar saat Daniel mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam lubang Minhyun.

"Oh _shit_!" Daniel menggeram saat merasakan lubang sempit Minhyun menjepit penisnya. Dia menahan diri agar tidak menggenjot lubang Minhyun dengan kasar.

"Nielllhhh fasterrr ngghhh"

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau, Dani langsung menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur lebih cepat. Menyebabkan Minhyun mendesahkan namannya berulang-ulang.

"Ahhhh fuck! Lebihhhh cepathh Niel nghhh"

"Ssst... jangan mengumpat sayang, gunakan bibirmu hanya untuk mendesah" Dani berbisik ditelinga Minhyun, namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan Minhyun, dia menggerakan penisnya maju, mundur dengan cepat.

"Aaahhh disitu Niel"

Daniel bersmirk, saat sudah menemukan _G-spot_ milik Minhyun, dia menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali, yang menyebabkan Minhyun mendesah tidak karuan.

" _Shit_! Kenapa lubang lo sempit banget sih kak, walaupun udah berkali-kali gue bobol"

Minhyun mengidahkan ucapan Daniel, dia hanya fokus pada kenikmatan yang diberikan Daniel. Minhyun hampir menangis, saat Daniel menyentuh titik ternikmatnya, kepalanya pening rasanya terlampau nikmat saat Dani menyentuh _G-spot_ nya. Dia ikut memaju mundurkan tubuhnya mengimbangi permainan Daniel. Tangannya merambat naik untuk meremas dadanya sendiri. Minhyun memainkan niplenya yang tersentuh oleh Daniel. Dia memainkan sediri kedua niple nya, memelintir, menenekan, dan mencubit niple nya. Membuat kedua tonjolan kecil itu semakin menegang.

"Aahhh, lebih cepathhh Niel, akuhhh hampir sampai" Minhyun berujar dengan susah payah.

"Kita keluar sama-sama kak"

Dia mepercepat sodokannya pada lubang Minhyun karena tau anak itu hampir sampai.

"Nieelllhh... akuuuuhhh ngghh" Minhyun berujar tak jelas, karena genjotan Daniel di lubangnya semakin cepat. Tangannya beralih memegang erat bantal yang menjadi alas tidurnya, saat merasakan perutnya mulai mengejang. Tanda orgasme keduanya akan segera tiba.

"Fuck! Jangan lo ketatin lubang lo kak, gue bisa crot sekarang hhh"

"Danieeel.. aahhhh!"

Minhyun menjerit bersamaan dengan spermanya yang menyembur dengan deras dari vaginanya. Semakin membuat becek lubang yang tengah digagahi oleh Daniel itu, napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon.

Dani menghentikan sejenak genjotannya pada lubang Minhyun, untuk membiarkan anak itu merasakan orgasme keduanya. Dia memperhatikan Minhyun yang sedang mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan, keringat yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilap membuatnya terlihat semakin _sexy_.

"Gue bergerak lagi ya kak" Daniel, berujar saat dirasa Minhyun sudah selesai menikmati orgasme nya.

Minhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, dia tau Daniel belum orgasme sama sekali dari tadi.

"Kita ganti posisi kak, lo nungging sekarang"

Minhyun menurut, dia beranjak dari tidur terlentangnya yang dibantu oleh Daniel. Tanpa melepaskan penis Daniel dari lubangnya, Minhyun membalikkan badannya, dan menungging. Dia memejam saat merasakan penis Daniel yang berputar didalam lubangnya saat dia membalikkan badannya. Lubangnya terasa semakin penuh, penis Daniel semakin terasa jauh menusuk lubannya hingga keujung, menyentuh langsung kearah g-spotnya.

"Niieeelh, anghhh"

" _Fuck_! Sempithhh banget uuhh" Daniel merem melek saat merasakan lubang Minhyun yang semakin sempit dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia menarik penisnya hingga hanya tersisa pangkalnya saja didalam lubang Minhyun, lalu dia menyodokkan penisnya dengan kuat hingga langsung menyentuh _G-spot_ Minhyun, yang menyebabkan anak itu berteriak keenakan.

Daniel melakukan itu berulang-ulang sampai tubuh Minhyun bergetar karena nikmat.

"Niel! ahhh jangan kayak gituuhh nghhh, entar akuhh- ahhhhh _fuck you_ Niel!" belum selesai dengan perkataanny Minhyun sudah berteriak nyaring, karena Daniel kembali menyentakkan penisnya dengan kuat kelubangnya.

"Apa kak?" Daniel berujar sok polos.

"Nieeell cepetann akuhhh nggak tahan uuhhh" Minhyun merengek, karena Daniel hanya menggerakkan penisnya dengan sangat pelan.

"Sabar sayang jangan terburu-buru" Danuel berbisik seduktif ditelinga Minhyun, dia menjilat cuping telinga Minhyun, yang menyebabkan anak itu menggelinjang kegelian.

"Niel cepetan" Minhyun kembalin merengek.

"Oke, oke, lo menang Hwang Minhyun"

Setelah berujar demikian, Daniel langsung mepercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dia menyodok lubang Minhyun dengan kasar, membuat siempunya mendesah tidak karuan. Daniel menggeram merasakan lubang hangat Minhyun yang menjepit penisnya dengan kuat, seolah menyedot, menariknya dengan kuat kedalam.

"Niel, akuuhh-

"Shit! Gue juga, tahan sebentar kita keluar sama-sama"

"Nieeel nggak kuatthhh" Minhhyun merengek hampir menangis karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ssshhhh... sialan kenapa sempit banget" Danuel mendesis.

Dia semakin mempercepat genjotannya saat merasa orgasme nya akan segera sampai.

"KANG DANIEL!"

Minhyun meneriakan nama Kang Daniel, saat orgasme ketiga nya sudah datang. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Daniel semakin gencar menggempur lubangnya, tidak membiarkan Minhyun menikmati orgasme ketiganya. Minhyun mengetatkan lubangnnya saat merasakan penis Daniel yang semakin membesar didalam lubangnya.

"Fuckk! ahhhhh!" Daniel melenguh panjang, saat oergasmenya akan segera datang.

 _Crrott_

 _Crrott_

 _Crrott_

Daniel memejamkan matanya mnikmati orgasmenya yang sudah sampai. Dia semakin dalam memasukkan penisnya kelubang Minhyun, sedangkan Minhyun tak jauh berbeda dengan Daniel, dia juga memejamkan matanya saat merasakan cairan hangat Daniel yang menyembur deras didalam lubangnya, hingga terasa mengalir kedalam rahimnya. Dia bergidik geli saat merasakan sperma yang entah Milik siapa mengalir keluar menetes hingga ke seprei putih dibawahnya.

Daniel membalikkan tubuh Minhyun yag sudah terkulai lemas. dia mendorong Minhyun hingga terlentang keatas kasur tanpa melepaskan kontak mereka. Daniel terkekeh saat melihat Minhyun yang benapas dengan terengah-engah. Dia menunduk sedikit mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Minhyun, Daniel melumat bibir bawah dan atas Minhyun bergantian. Yang disambut Minhyun dengan senang hati, dia ikut mengemut bibir Daniel.

Daniel melepaskan lumatannya saat merasa Minhyun sudah kehabisan napas. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Minhyun.

"Siap dengan ronde kedua?" Bisiknya seduktif.

Minhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu sebagai jawaban. Yang mebuat smirk di wajah Daniel kembali terlihat. Dia kembali menggerakan penisnya yang memang masih tertancap dilubang becek Minhyun.

Selanjutnya, desahan manja terus keluar dari bibir kucing milik Minhyun.

 **ooo**

 **heheu... pokoknya ini remake dari FF gue yang cast nya MinhyunBin :v tapi YAOI kalo ini GS hehe...** **review jangan lupa**

 **spesial buat para jomblo grup NielHwang family yang setiap saat selalu nagih rated M di 'Something Unexpected' :**

 **nih udah aku up, awas kalo nggak review, tak santet onlen kaliean :v**


End file.
